Object Exchange Protocol (OBEX) is a data exchange protocol which allows efficient and simple exchange of data or objects between a wide range of devices. For example, OBEX may be used to exchange calendar or contact information between a desktop and a handheld device.
OBEX may also be used within a device to convey system properties of the device to various modules of the device. For example, in a mobile phone, third-party applications may be installed which, due to an unfamiliar operating system, may be unable to directly integrate with the device. Rather, such applications may interact with the operating system or other modules in the mobile phone through OBEX.
Certain electronic devices, such as mobile phones, may include different physical memory areas or memory elements, such as a flash memory and a Multimedia Card (MMC) memory. Information relating to these memory elements can be conveyed through OBEX within the capability object. Meanwhile, an OBEX folder-listing object can convey information relating to a folder residing on one of the memory elements, which may include a logical device or drive.
However, current OBEX objects do not allow association of the folder to its respective memory element. Thus, for example, a PC application on a mobile phone may be unable to provide a user with proper information relating to the memory elements, such as free and used memory in the memory elements, for example.